Not Only Evil
by never perfect
Summary: when it sims that it's all nice and clear, everythings goes compicated and evil once again. will they servive? will they find love?
1. Default Chapter

i don't own any of the Yugi-oh characters  
i only own my made-up characters.  
by the way... this story is BORING in the beginning...   
i know!!! so just keep-up reading. it get really cool in the end  
  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&  
  
It simms like it was another boring day at school, no action, no news. But today, came two new girls to their school. The girls were twines, both of them had black long hair, both of them are short but one had green eyes and on had brown eyes. Tea came to the girls.   
  
Tea: hi! you must be new! I'm Tea Garner and you are?...  
  
Green-Eyed girl: my name is Rose. you can call me Rosy.  
  
Brown-Eyes girl: and I'm Nicol, call me Nicky.  
  
Joey: I'm Joey Willer, that's Tristan Tailor and this is my lil sis Serenity.  
  
Duke made a lil coughing noise: and my name is Duke Devlin.  
  
Nicky's phone rang. She picked it up. On it was marked the letters "KC".  
  
Seto looked at her closely.  
  
Nicky was talking to her mom. "mom, the glasses are on the table, under my drawings"  
  
Seto: so you have a mobile from Kaiba Corp?  
  
Nicky: yup all of my high-tech staff are from there, the best you can get. why?  
  
Seto giggled: because I'm Seto Kaiba.  
  
Rosy: no way! he looks more older than you.  
  
Nicky was about to say something but then stopped. she looked at Bakura's direction.   
  
She frosted on the place and looked to Rosy witch was looking in the same place.   
  
Nicky's eye caught Rosy's and they stared at each other for a second.  
  
Tea: so Nicky, Rosy, this is Bakura Ryou and that is Yugi Moto.  
  
Nicky jumped from her place: YUGI MOTO?! THE Yugi Moto?! the one who beat Pegasus and Kaiba?!  
  
Seto glared, he didn't look that happy: yes he is, so? he only got lucky.  
  
Rosy laughed: so? he still beat you. beside, who cares?! another stupid kid's-card game  
  
Bakura came to them: hello.  
  
both Rosy and Nicky jumped from their places.  
  
Bakura stood there, a Lil bit confused: is there something that i said?  
  
Rosy looked at him: no, nothing... just don't come behind us like that.  
  
Bakura: OK, sorry for scaring you.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
After School  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi comes home and finds a letter in his room.  
  
Yugi: Grumps, when did it come?  
  
Grumps: today, after you went to school.   
  
Yugi opened the letter. he read it:  
  
Dear Yugi Moto and the Pharaoh. You are required to go to the forest next to the old park, in 18:00 today.Do not tell anybody about this letter or this meeting for their own safety.  
  
Yugi dropped the letter, it was singed by the millennium symbol!  
  
Yugi: Yami, it... it... it singed by the millennium symbol, should we go?  
  
Yami: it could be dangerous.  
  
Yugi: we are going. They know your name, and how bad can that be?  
  
Yami: fine, we got 3 hours, we better take our cards. we don't know what can happened.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
after 3 hours  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi came into the forest. He stood alone in the middle of forest, he saw another person in the dark. It was Bakura. He headed to Yugi.  
  
-hello, you got it too? Bakura showed the letter to Yugi.  
  
-yes, i went here to find out why and from who is it from.   
  
Yugi was sure that Bakura's other ego is controlling him. Yugi and Bakura stood another moment all alone. They have seen Malik.   
  
-i didn't want to come anyway... my sister made such a big deal out of it.   
  
Malik said it while showed them his letter.  
  
Yugi: any ideas what might it be?  
  
Malik: i think i know what it's all about, but i hope I'm wrong.  
  
Yugi: why is that?  
  
Malik: because...  
  
he never finished his sentence, they have entered into the realm world...  
  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&  
  
send me what do u think and I'll consider to continue :-P


	2. the 1st jugdment

i don't own any of the Yugi-oh characters  
i only own my made-up characters.  
  
and i know I'm a terrible speller!!! i need help with that, so if you want to help... please tell me.  
$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$  
  
So as you remember, there are two new girls, Rosy and Nicky.  
Yugi, Bakura and Malik got mysterious letters.  
  
Flash-Back:  
-"i didn't want to come anyway... my sister made such a big deal out of it". Malik said it while showed them his letter.  
Yugi: any ideas what might it be?  
Malik: i think i know what it's all about, but i hope I'm wrong.  
Yugi: why is that?  
Malik: because...  
--------------------------------------  
  
the 3 found themselves in a middle of a huge room, that looked like a ancient court-room. it had drawings and ancient writing on the wall. there was a huge thrown, which now was empty.

Malik: i knew it... shadow realm!

Yami Bakura took over: what are we doing in the shadow realm?

Yugi: i don't know, but, are you sure it's the shadow realm?

Malik came to the walls and read: I'm not sure... it says that this is the "First Judgment room".

Yugi: Judgment?! what for?  
Malik: it says "all who controls the shadows powers must be chosen by them"  
Yami Bakura: chosen by them? how can we be chosen by them?  
Malik: it said that there will be 3 judgmen, each will be harder to pass them the one before him.  
-that is true, Malik Ishtar.  
all 3 looked at the throne. it wasn't empty any more. a beautiful woman, dressed as an Egyptian queen. she stared at Yugi.

Yami Bakura: who are you?!  
the woman smiled evilly: i am the first judge.  
the 1st judge put her hand in the air and all been separated: Yami Yugi, Yugi, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Malik and

Yami Malik were standing there, looking around, unbelievingly.

Malik was shocked in the site of his Yami: what?! how could you be in me?! the pharaoh removed you from my body!

Yami Malik laughed: his weak powers cant remove me!!

the judge: yes, they cant, but i can. and now to the judgment.  
she waved her hand and a huge book came 2 her hands. she started to read in it.  
"ah... you!" she pointed at Yami Malik and he went back out of fear. "you are not real soul, you will be destroyed!"she waved her hand again and he's nose started to bleed. he fell on the floor and now he is coughing out blood.

Yami Malik: so that's what i have to go threw, to... to... help my dear dear friend Malik Ishtar... he asked me to help him to get revenge... what could i do...

the judge looked at him in a mother's understand look: you helped him? that means that you are a soul...  
she waved her hand again, and he stopped bleeding. he got up slowly.  
she continued to look in her book. she looked at the people again and again until she fixed her eyes on Malik.

-"all the things that been done lately have been done because of you!"she waved her hand and same thing that happened to his Yami later, happened to him.

all heard a sound of a slamming door. Nicky and Rosy stepped in. Nicky stopped next to Malik and helped him to get up. Rosy, on the other hand stood in front of the judge "this young man is Innocent! he's just a victim! his victim!"she pointed at Yami Malik. the judged looked in disappointed eyes at him.  
-is it true?  
she got no answer.  
-do you have any proofs for that Rose?

"yes i do." Rosy clapped her hands and Malik's shirt disappeared "there, on his back, it says: "this one will be by other until the grate judged will take that one". in other words, Malik will be controlled by someone else until 1 of the judges will separate them. guess who is that judge."

The judge smiled. she waved her hand again and Malik stopped bleeding. he collapsed on the floor, all pail and weak. Now the judge's eyes were fixed on Yami Bakura, he stepped 2 steps back, out of fear.  
the judge: you are the thief lord?  
Yami Bakura: yes i am.  
the judged: good. you don't have any place in any ancient writing. You have done terrible things. I find you guilty and sentience you to death. she stood up, she looked vicious and started to come close to Yami Bakura. he was about to make a run, but his legs got stuck in the floor! he fell down he tried to get out, but with no success. Bakura watched helplessly at his Yami.

Nicky whispered to his ear: you got to save him, it's a test, if you wont go threw this, you'll have the same end. please...  
Bakura: why should i? all he did was hurting me, and using my body. give me 1 good reason why.  
Nicky looked at him for a moment: your sister probably is ashamed of you...

the judge was about to stab Yami Bakura with a golden knife.  
-"wait!!!!!" Bakura screamed. he looked very determined "he did it all because i asked him to! i wonted to re-awake my older sister to life, and i knew that the millennium items all together can do that"

Yami Bakura looked stunned. he whispered silently: Bakura... you idiot... she'll kill you...  
the judge looked angry, she let Yami Bakura go. "then I'll kill you!!" she went to Bakura's direction. he looked very brave.  
Rosy: stop!!!! you are not aloud to kill him!! he has a very important role in the destiny!! killing him, will be a terrible mistake.

The judge looked annoyed, she lost every little sing for her beauty. she sat back on her throne "the 1st judgment is over. you'll be notified when the next 1 will begin." she waved her hand and they found themselves in the forest again. But this time...

Yugi: how am i going to explain you to Gpamrs?!  
Yami: i don't understand how we got our own buddies.  
Rosy: e-a-z-y. you are shadows, she is the princes of the shadows. she can do whatever she'd like.  
Yami Bakura: do you mind to tell us your real story?  
Nicky was holding Malik, he was bigger and heavier then her, so she hardly stood "Rosy, a Lil help here?"  
Rosy was about to reach him, but Bakura and his Yami got him.  
-"it wont be easy...the next judgment..." Malik said it after a long silent walk in the forest.

Nicky: no it wont be... it was just a beginning...  
---------------------  
please... r&r ... please?


End file.
